pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM028: The Final Battle III
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis Emerald makes his wish to Jirachi, who simply floats away. Devastated by this experience, Emerald goes down with Ruby and Sapphire for training. Even then, however, Emerald pays little attention and goes to tell about his past. Chapter Plot Emerald told his wish to Jirachi. However, he turns around and sees the senior Pokédex Holders petrified and wants to know why Jirachi has not fulfilled his wish. Emerald remembers he has to look at Jirachi's third eye and demands it to open the eye on the belly. However, Jirachi floats away, making Emerald frustrated, for Jirachi fulfilled Guile's wish and does not want to do anything about Emerald. Outside, Crystal jumps off with Ruby and Sapphire, from the Battle Tower. Ruby and Sapphire are startled, even more so that they are standing in mid-air. Crystal reveals she had Mr. Mime craft a room, hardening the air itself to let them all stand on the air. Crystal admits she was just copying what Sabrina did against her battle with Bugsy at the Gym Leaders tournament. Crystal tosses them over two rings, to train Chic and Mumu in this room the ultimate attacks - Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon. Crystal shows them a third ring, which would be used to teach Emerald's Sceptile Frenzy Plant. Crystal continues on, telling these rings were fashioned by Ultima of Sevii Islands and, after Gold's Exbo and Crystal's Megaree were taught the ultimate attacks, Ultima allowed them to carry the rings to Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire are startled, seeing Crystal wants them to teach Mumu and Chic those moves right away. Crystal points out at the ancient Kyogre, since that is the only way they would defeat it. Ruby suspects a grass or electric-type move could work well against Kyogre. Crystal points out this is no normal Kyogre, but a being made of ocean itself, requiring a great force of power to defeat it, even reminding Latios used Luster Purge to stop the attack. Sapphire even shows Latios did some damage to the ocean Kyogre, showing a hole. Ruby and Sapphire agree, pleasing Crystal, who has Xatu, Xatee, pick her up and buy some time by distracting Guile. Emerald tries to think how to get Jirachi to fulfill his wish, claiming he can do this. Gold notices Emerald's attitude, but finds he still lacks determination. Gold points out if he were Emerald, he'd just go and have done whatever he had in mind, rather than thinking about what to do. Gold shows Pika and Chuchu, who are surfing towards the Battle Frontier, for they also want the petrification of the Pokédex Holders to be dispelled. Gold recalls Pika and Chuchu were out of their Poké Balls, while other Pokémon are still frozen in stone, along with their trainers. Gold flies off with Tibo, wishing Emerald luck in the task. Before going, Gold also recommends Emerald to go down with Ruby and Sapphire and learn the ultimate skills. Emerald, seeing Crystal and Gold trying to distract the ocean Kyogre, jumps on the air room, where he meets up with Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire shows there is a staircase, leading to the arena. Sapphire sees Emerald has not put the ring on his real arm. Inside, Ruby explains, in order to learn the ultimate moves, their Pokémon have to withstand the attack they are most vulnerable to, recalling the secret of these ultimate moves should appear by the glow on the rings. Mumu, Chic and Sceptile start battling, while Sapphire notices Emerald is just standing around, motionless. Emerald is told to watch if Sceptile is doing a proper job, but Emerald admits he is still in shock, after Jirachi refused to fulfill Emerald's wish. Ruby and Sapphire understand, but don't know how to cheer Emerald up, so they ask him about his past. Emerald starts removing his gear. In the end, Ruby and Sapphire are startled to see Emerald is quite small. Emerald is aware of the shock, since he always has been alone. Debuts Pokémon Crystal's Mr. Mime Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters